NeedYou Eyes
by GreyEyesGlaringAtShonda
Summary: What happens after George and Burke cut out their AllStar band in “The BandAid Covers the Bullet Hole.” Besides me taking George’s clarinet and shoving it up his...


**Need-You Eyes**

by GREYEYEDGIRL What happens after George and Burke cut out their All-Star band in "The Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole." Besides me taking George's clarinet and shoving it up his...

Author's Note: I'm on a Burke and Cristina high, upped from finding a forum JUST for them (email me for the link) and staring at pics and talking about them (JUST them! Wheeee!) for like 2 hours. (Today was a very good day). Anyway, hope you like this fic, because I just kept thinking about it, and the ending of the last episode was VERY unsatisfactory for us B/C lovers. Having already harassed them on the Writer's Blog (hee hee, I'm not done yet) I decided I would just take things into my own hands and change things myself. I'm being very _productive_ today. (Well, I haven't started my actual homework yet, but still). Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnyway, this takes place after Cristina goes to bed and Burke and George deflate their sappy little All-Star band. (Oh, yes, I'm mad at George now for messing up my BC happiness. He can take that clarinet and just figure out where to shove it). OH, and the title is based on that country song, I heard it on Jay Leno but don't remember who sings it, I don't usually listen to country. It goes, "Must be doin' something right, I just heard you sigh...Lean into my kiss, and close those big blue need-you eyes..." I think if you listen to it, it hopefully sums up my feelings during this fic. :)

Um...just wrote...206 words for my authors note. Lets see how long the actual story is. :p

**Need You Eyes**

She hated what he did to her. Hated this feeling, this sadness, this fear.

Mostly she hated that she couldn't get to sleep.

Damn clarinet.

The music stopped, and Cristina covered her head with her pillow, thankful for the ceasing of sound. She closed her eyes, wrapping the blanket around herself.

She heard the quiet creak of the door opening, and Burke climbed into bed smiling, assuming she was asleep. He kissed her neck quietly, she felt a small rush of ecstasy, and he kissed the side of her face with his eyes closed, smiling widely. "I love you," he murmured.

She smiled against the pillow, rolling over so she was facing him, putting her arms around him and pulling him into the few remaining inches between them. "Love you, too."

Burke grinned deliriously, kissing her quickly. "I thought you were asleep."

Cristina felt her smile slip slowly away, and the loneliness and fear that had plagued her all day returned full-circle. She distantly felt herself pulling away.

"Cris-? Cri-Cristina? What's the matter?"

"Four," she said quietly.

Burke rolled closer to her, frowning, taking her back into his arms. "Four?"

Cristina looked up at him. "That's how many sentences you said to me today. Four. And none of those were 'hello'...or 'good morning'...or 'I love you'..."

Burke looked at her soundly, trying to keep the look of incredulity off of his face. "You're jealous of _George?"_

"You laughed at me. With that baby. I was miserable, and you thought it was funny! You said George was better with him, and that I was so terrible, and-"

"Cristina! You told that baby to 'shut it!'"

"Four sentences, Burke."

Burke looked at her sadly for a moment, bringing up his hand to tenderly touch her face. His voice was a whisper, but he paused, staring at her worriedly, as she looked up at him with her wide, soft brown eyes. The way she looked at him...like he was her everything, like he really _was_. . .just. . .everything...

He hardly got a glimpse of those eyes, the sign that she had morphed into her other role, the woman he loved to hold and be near, the woman he referred to in his head as _H_is Cristina.

"Cristina."

"I know."

He paused, frowning. "What?"

She leaned into him, his grip on her tightened, as she shielded her face inside his chest. "Revenge," she whispered hoarsely.

He pulled away. "What?"

"I ignored you. . .so you ignored me. . .I feel this horrible feeling. . .and you gloat harriedly deep inside your happy place."

He brushed softly at her hair. "I didn't ignore you on purpose."

She paused.

"It wasn't...the words that scared me. You didn't...smile when I walked in. You didn't kiss me all day."

"I kissed your head before I got out of bed this morning."

"I was asleep."

"I kissed you when I got _in_ bed."

"You _thought_ I was asleep."

"Why weren't you?" He paused, frowning sadly. "Were we too loud? I'm sorry-"

"It wasn't that."

"Cristina?" He bent his head towards her, a look of worry settling tentatively on his features, running his fingers through her hair and caressing her head with his hand.

"I...couldn't sleep without you."

Preston allowed himself the glimmer of a smile.

"It...the bed felt...empty."

Burke leaned forward to kiss her strongly.

"We're going to go to sleep together for many, many more nights, Cristina."

She lowered her gaze so she was staring, mesmerized, at the small cleft in his chin.

He brought his head even closer to her, so when he talked, his lips brushed against hers softly. "Tens of thousands of nights."

Cristina felt her shaky breath intake.

"And every one of those nights, I am going to kiss you when I climb into bed, and I am going to say 'I love you.' I'm going," he let his voice grow softer, but there was precision to every syllable as they firmly left his lips. He brought her chin so it was touching his, forcing her to look into his eyes. Cristina made the small gasping noise again. "...To take you into my arms," he whispered softly, "And I'm going to smell your hair, and kiss your neck, and breathe in. . .the magic. . .that caused you to come into my life."

Cristina didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"And then," Burke whispered. "I am going to do whatever else it takes to ensure that you know, that you are not only the most important person in my life, but you are the one that I _like _thinking about." He paused, looking at her solemnly. "I love being in love with you. I love your smile and your laugh and even your sarcastic comments. I love you."

"Okay," Cristina said softly.

Burke grinned lightly. "Some nights...well, most nights...I won't just let you off with one or two kisses, though. I might need to do some extra reassuring."

Cristina's grin matched his, she bit her bottom lip and her tongue slipped out, it brushed her bottom lip and due to their closeness grazed Burke's as well. He brought her closer and their lips and tongues met more firmly. Burke lifted her body so it was lying on his. He allowed his lips to separate from hers for only a moment.

"Don't forget," he murmured.

Cristina's breath was coming fast and hard, caught up in the moment, but she managed a soft, "Hmmmm?"

Burke pulled his head away, squeezing her harder, but looking seriously into her eyes. There was a look of trust and compassion there, as she stared up at him with those eyes he could lose himself in, her wonderful, beautiful Need-You eyes...the ones that made him know what power he had over her, the ones that made him want to cry with joy and also shake because they scared the hell out of him.

"I'm sorry you thought I was ignoring you."

Cristina averted her eyes momentarily.

"You were mistaken, I'm afraid."

"What?"

Burke looked at her with his usually hard eyes soft. She looked up, fear in her wide-set eyes, scared of losing herself, and finding something that might be able to be taken away. "Even...if I didn't talk...I think about you all day. I thought about you all day today." He flashed an unintentional grin, and she was dazzled by the sparkling glimpse of white. "_Definitely_ more than I did O'Malley."

Cristina smiled down at him widely. "Okay."

"Okay?"

She smiled wider. "No more talking needed."

He grinned back at her, rolling with her so their bodies reversed, and kissed her firmly and passionately. "No more shall be said."

_Must be doin' something right..._

_I just heard you sigh._

_Lean into my kiss and close..._

_Those big blue, need-you eyes._


End file.
